A Cry from the Darkside
by xoxAmyxox
Summary: The Doctor meets Megan, a young girl who claims to have been falling through time and space for 874 years since the time war, It's a long fic but please read! 9th doctorRose. Some romance.


**DOCTOR WHO**

**A cry from the darkness**

_If someone you wanted to forget turns up, what would you do? If they wanted your help? Because sometimes the truth always hurts…especially if it was a lie._

**The doctor was worried, not long ago; His most precious possession, Rose had received a phone call and disappeared into her room-that was 2 hours ago. What ever it was about, he didn't think it was good so he remained positive what ever the outcome. He swung absent mindedly on his swivel chair and when he saw her venture out into the main control area he thrust his hand to grab a near by barrier to break his spin, only when he stopped, he realised how dizzy he was. Trying to regain his balance he tried to lighten the mood, which was going to be distinctly impossible to achieve. 'Where to today then Rose?' the doctor chortled happily, he noticed that she was not looking so enthusiastic. His fears had been confirmed when he thought it was bad news. **

'Rose?' He tried to make contact with her. 'Oh I don't know' she sighed briefly not meeting his concerned gaze. Realising this, the doctor let go of the controls of the TARDIS and sat next to her. 'What's up...your not ill are you…who was on the phone?' Then he considered he was being a bit nosey but if anything was wrong with Rose, he wanted to help her. For the first time, she looked up at him and they held a gaze, she noticed the worried look in his eyes and knew that he wouldn't let her get away without opening up. 'No, I just keep thinking' She said almost as a whisper. 'That sounds ominous' the doctor said to himself silently in his head.

'About what?' He continued. She suddenly sat up on her knees, facing him. 'What do I mean to you?' The doctor sat there in amazement. 'Jesus, that was a bit random' He could tell she was serious but was becoming increasingly uncomfortable about how close she was to him, he felt her warm breath on his face, his arms went numb. That's what he didn't get, 900 years of time and space and no one had ever been able to make him feel like this before. 'Just answer my question' She said seriously, 'Why, where are you coming from…what's brought this on?' the doctor was worried he hated it when Rose was like this.

'Please?' He knew what he would have really liked to tell her but he didn't want to admit it incase she didn't feel the same; he thought things were perfectly fine and he didn't want to ruin it by making opinions which would spoil his illusion. He gave an honest answer but he wished he could include more truth. 'You mean a lot to me, you're my companion, I wouldn't want to go anywhere without you, now answer my question, what's wrong? I don't like it when your like this' She was wanting all these strange answers for strange questions now it was his turn to make a substantial one. 'You know I've been travelling with you for a while now?' she staggered her speech, 'Yes' he had absolutely no where she was going with this, he wasn't very good with sussing out women, well, he thought he'd sussed Rose out but by this conversation, he'd been proved wrong.

'Mickey dumped me' she said bluntly 'What?' He wanted to be gob smacked but found it very difficult, he wasn't very surprised 'He's sick and tiered of waiting for me' Rose seemed upset, the doctor was a little confused as to why because he always thought this table of events were inevitable anyway. 'And it's over just like that?' he reasoned with her but found that difficult also. 'I guess so' she rubbed her eyes sleepily. He didn't think now would be the best time to tell her about these feelings he had; there was also the fact he wasn't sure of the feelings yet either. If it made her feel better he looked her in the eye. That sort of look that could tell anyone that you would be there for them and cared about them.

'I'm sorry' he tried to sympathise but he couldn't be more relived. 'Does this mean you want to go home?' Why the hell did he come out with that? If she wasn't thinking about it she would be now. He was more worried if she'd said 'yes' and what he'd do without her. He'd never said something so stupid.

'No, it's just; he knew how much this meant to me but…' He sighed, that was pretty close to the ice, and he couldn't loose her, not now. The tension quickly released and he was glad his almost grave attempt of loosing her was over.

'But what?' he was interested on finding the reason why. Of all the things on earth she wanted to stay with him. That made him the happiest man/alien alive; she chose him over everything else. 'He said he was jealous of you' she said roughly like she thought the doctor would be expecting it, he was but he'd never let her realise that. 'Why' just to hide his pride his wondered into depth about 'Mickey-the-idiot's decision. He wasn't entirely sure she'd want to discuss it but it became apparent that she did.

'Because he thought, oh I don't know what he thought' she trailed off, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to talk about her now ex-boyfriend with someone she liked an awful lot. 'Well, did he think we were having some illicit affair or something?' He was unsure whether or not that was the right thing to say, however, it didn't seem to make much difference. He saw her blunt reaction and quickly thought on the spot something he could say that wouldn't hurt or insult her. At the moment, that was a difficult task.

'Well, er, we don't have anywhere major to be so if you want we just stay here, relax, and not risk killing ourselves…I can do some maintenance on the old girl' He patted one of the pillars of the TARDIS. He tried to lighten the atmosphere but his attempts were wasted. 'I might just get some air' she got up and went to leave. The weight she inflicted on her feet made the grates of the TARDIS floor rattle as she plodded on them. The doctor suddenly rose from where he was sitting with intense speed. 'Your coming back though aren't you?' He panicked, he'd seen this happen before, they'd always said that in the past and they either never came back or found a reason to stay where they were, he was too attached to Rose to let her go. For what seemed like eternity they shared an equally awkward silence.

She didn't reply, he stood up quickly and paced broadly up to her. He so wanted to take her hand and tell her everything, but he just didn't think it was a good idea, he wasn't sure it would ever be a good idea. 'Because I know you've lost Mickey but…you've still got…me…don't go' he could see she was upset but he didn't want her to make decisions like that in the state she was. There was nothing however he could do but watch her leave and hope she'd come back.

She turned round and saw his expression turn more seriously. She knew he was trying to help but she just felt miserable, she thought maybe if she talked to the doctor she would feel better but she didn't want to involve the doctor, soon as him and Mickey were somewhat enemies to start with. 'I need you' he said pathetically with a puppy like look on his downtrodden face. Rose knew he meant what he said but she needed to sort her head out. She smiled briefly just to acknowledge to him that she understood what he was trying to say- if only, but still left the TARDIS and the doctor in his thoughts.

'That went down like a lead weight' he thought to himself. He knew he liked her more than he should do and wanted her more than a companion but didn't know what to do about it, and his previous attempts certainly hadn't worn off, he was knocked out of thought when he heard something rush past him, assuming it was Rose, he called out to her. 'Rose?' he called out but when there was no response he assumed he was imagining things, his mind did that a lot to him at the moment. Rose joked with him saying that it was old age, he wasn't impressed at the time but now, he missed those moments terribly, he wanted her back now.

She couldn't believe it, she'd finally arrived at the destination she thought wasn't possible; She only hoped that he could help her. She stood in the huge complex of the TARDIS, surrounded by loose wires draped around the main controls at the centre of the maze she was hidden in. She gazed cautiously at the man stood before her with his back turned away from her face. He tried to listen to what ever was coming closer behind him, he was failing. After all that waiting, the searching, she was finally faced with her true past, the vile life she had to claim for her whole life was no more, a bitter memory, welcomed by the intense excitement of the future. From where he was standing, he could feel the presence of this person getting closer and closer, he tried to dismiss it as Rose playing a stupid joke, but his intended imaginations were futile, he could feel someone else's presence besides his own…and it wasn't Rose, to check he called her again.

'Rose, this isn't funny' His voice was starting to sound tired, frustrated, and strained. He just wanted to take off somewhere and forget all about everything, but he couldn't help acknowledge that strictly speaking, Rose was all his, now Mickey was cut out of the picture; he mentally kicked himself, thinking that thought was a bit harsh, considering that he did help save the world…but only once, and even then the doctor told him what to do, nah, he wasn't really a hero.

She still kept herself hidden, feet away from him, he still had not turned around, and despite knowing someone was there. By this point, her mind was tangled, fused together with a slight trace of fear and excitement. The tense atmosphere could have been cut thickly with a knife but it was quickly disturbed by the doctor turning on the spot. In fear she ducked away from his sight, but that was the wrong thing to do. Walking back wards, she heard him call 'Rose' again, she had no idea who it was, her first thoughts were his wife but she had no time to think about that now.

The only reply was silence followed by a large crash from which she had backed into a pile of debris and wires which were right under his nose, her perfect luck!

He spun round and came face to face with a girl, in shock, he yelled, and the girl screamed back. She didn't seem more than 15 years old. When the commotion had died down, the girl looked up at him. He could have sworn he knew her but being a time lord he met a lot of people so passed it immediately.

'Hi' the girl said cautiously, she tried to make it sound as if she wasn't terrified at first of course, she wasn't scared of the doctor, his cheesy grin and northern accent were enough to make anyone smile. But it wasn't enough to make her forget what was happening to her. 'Who an earth are you, and how did you get into _MY_ TARDIS?' the doctor raised his voice slightly. The tenseness grew more apparent in his voice.

'The TARDIS, I knew I'd found it!' the girl chortled with excitement. She stuck on a fake smile and buried the desperation hoping her visions wouldn't haunt her here…was she safe? 'Come again?' The doctor asked again, narrowing his eyes to look at the girl who was quite short, she looked up at him. 'You're the doctor, aren't you?' she sincerely hoped she hadn't made a mistake, she couldn't have-who else owns a police public call box which is bigger on the inside than out. Nah, she'd made no mistake.

'Who wants to know?' He didn't dare tell her anything about himself just yet, not until he knew about her first. 'Oh how stupid of me, I'm Megan, don't you remember me doctor?' She put her hand in front of her for the doctor to shake it but he didn't, he was confused, How did she get in, why did the TARDIS allow her to? Rose didn't leave the door open, because he heard her fail attempts to shut it discreetly. 'Ok… so maybe you don't, it's been a while, a long while 'She giggled weakly and hastily rested it by her side again, the doctor frowned, this frightened Megan a little, she was already terrified as it is, she thought if the doctor believed what she was about to tell him, he would take her, and she'd never have to deal with the burden she was carrying again. One can only hope, but he had to accept her first, that was going to be tough for a start. Even the people who knew her wouldn't believe her why would he? A stranger, well he knew who she was he just hadn't realised yet. 'Megan what?' he wasn't used to socialising with children so didn't know really how to respond or interact with them, that question hadn't intended to come out quite so cold. 'Oh, I don't think you need to know what you don't know already' Megan started backing off, it was alright asking questions but asking questions that she didn't know the answer to was difficult, especially when she came looking for those answers as well.

'That might be a little difficult, I have no idea who you are' the doctor edged, he was suspicious of Megan, all her charm and smiles, he remembered Jackie throwing that at him but who was she? 'Well, It's just like you…you're _the Doctor_, just _the doctor_, and I'm _Megan,_ just _Megan,_ mind you, you look a little different, darker hair, younger too…and those ears!_' _this confused the doctor, she was so alike him, he couldn't help how typical she was…just like Rose! 'How comes?' He wanted to know all about her first before he released any information about himself. It was all too strange. 'I don't know, you'd never believe me if I told you' she replied calmly, as if it was the most natural thing to say- but it wasn't. 'How do you know who I am?' he asked again, he wondered who had she been speaking too? And why was she here.

'Oh don't tell me you honestly thought you could get away from me for ever,' she paused, thinking the doctor would respond, she was surprised when he didn't so she deepened the phrase to make it more obvious 'you call yourself the only surviving time lord, think again' she finished standing in front of him, hands on hips looking him straight in the eye. With and in caution, he took a few steps back. Randomly piecing together this difficult puzzle. 'Can I have a more direct explanation…I've got just about enough time, I'm waiting for someone' he said scratching his head, 'Of course you've got time; you're a flipping time lord!' She certainly had a lot of face, but he could tell she was hiding something, why was she so adamant about him accepting her? The TARDIS certainly wasn't pushing her away.

'What makes you think there's more than one time lord, how do I know that your not making this up?' he tried to put her on the back foot, but his attempts were most futile, she wasn't going to give in. 'I know, I know, its hard to believe, well, technically… there isn't two time lords, the grief must have erased me from your memory, but I swear I haven't changed' she turned her hands out in gesture to make it look as if it had been obvious all along. Maybe it was and she was right-he just wasn't looking at it from the right angle. 'There's nothing wrong with my memory' he said. What ever just happened, he was looking at it right now…perfectly, it was perfectly clear. Gritting his teeth and he pretended to have no idea-just like his dearly beloved 'stupid apes' he took a step forward. 'I think there is!' She said.

'Then what do you mean?' she couldn't help but smile, he really was a bit on the stupid side, she'd told him more than enough times but he didn't seem to understand- or that he did but didn't want to. 'I'm a descendant of the time lords'

'No your not' he bit back, trying to suss out why he was arguing with a 14 year old. 'Yes I am' she said, starting to loose her temper. 'You liar' he responded abruptly. Megan soon realised, what this was turning into and did the mature thing to turn it around 'don't turn this into an argument for me, you're my family, my only family, and if my scientific memory…' she was cut off by the doctor; she frowned at the doctor's lack of maturity

'Oooh, scientific memory...' The doctor teased. Megan tapped her foot impatiently. She snorted as the doctor laughed at her. She looked down at his as she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose. She began to explain again.

'If my scientific memory can prove me not if you're the real time lord then you're the one who I was split up from at the end of the time war, and if you cant help me, no one can, I've been looking for you for so long' He noticed her face fall and couldn't help feel something was drastically wrong. 'What do you mean?' this time, he wasn't interested in teasing her, the reason why she was here suddenly became apparent. 'She wants something, she won't leave me alone, she needs help' her tone deepened, almost as if she was afraid to even talk about it incase anyone else heard. 'Start talking sense girl' he thought the best way to handle a dark situation was to lighten it; in this case, it was virtually impossible. 'I can't; the whole concept doesn't make sense so how can I describe it making sense?' The doctor was surprised at how her wit related a great deal with his, it was too hard to believe she'd found him; this was never meant to happen. There was always a possibility of this happening but he prayed and prayed it wouldn't, but it did. She brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and tucked it firmly behind her ear. 'I know who you are, I know about the Time war and the enemy, I can't remember there names, I er…'

The doctor smiled, she was so much like her mother, his brother. No, stop, this is domestic, too domestic. She can't be here. She was quite sweet, but he wasn't strong enough to look after her, she was all the memories, when they were separated, he thought he'd never see her again and kind of got used to it, and now she was back, and by the looks of things, she wasn't intending to go anywhere. It was obvious she wanted help, but he daren't get too attached to her, even if she was his own daughter. If what was wrong was anything to do with the time war he wasn't going to risk it. 'I know about you, about the war, I was there, we both were. You can't hide from me'

'Look, I don't know who you've been talking too but there is no way are you getting a ticket on my TARDIS' he was torn between believing her and casting her out, his face lifted as she deepened her knowledge.'Gallifrey, the planet of time, ripped to shreds, by conflict and destruction of the Daleks, that's the one!' She interrupted herself at her recognition of the enemy she'd seemed to forgotten moments before '…and if I remember correctly you ended it all, and lost me in the process' she was annoyed and he was annoyed, with each other, neither of them really had the energy to argue but Megan noticed and guiltily observed the doctor was getting upset more than anything else, that also pointed out that was she was saying was true-he couldn't be crying otherwise, over nothing. If she was lying, he could confidently rise above her, but he couldn't, because he knew she was right.

'Stop it, just stop it' he buried his face in his hands trying to hide the tears trickling down his face. He didn't want to hear it. He watched it happen and he didn't want to see or recollect it ever again, something he had vowed upon years ago, but never quite accomplished it. 'I will not stop it, until you hear me out,' she pointed directly at him, like she was disciplining a naughty school boy, she'd tried to explain to him casually, but this was the only way the message seemed to be getting through. 'All right, tell me about the time war. What do you, a 14 year old know about the time war?' he was constantly trying to get her on the back foot, but she was too clever, her mind was too similar to his to be thrown by it. 'I'm 874, if you count the years my age froze in space' she said with offence ripping through her tone of voice she turned away from him, she wasn't weakening, just thinking of something to say. The doctor pretended he hadn't heard that last comment.

'Tell me then, if you know so much' Bingo, he'd found her weak spot, forgetting the fact that she'd found his weak spot first. 'I can't' she said turning around on the spot to face him again, he laughed at her 'Hah, you can't because you know nothing, your no relation to me' in response, she wrinkled her face 'Well how am I meant to remember when I've been falling through space…it's been so long you don't even remember me?' surly that was a good enough answer, She'd fallen through time and space for 874 years and had been reborn on earth as a 14 year old, the same 14 year old that had been separated from the doctor, just under 9 centuries before.

'The time war was 900 years ago' the doctor said trying to catch her out but she knew too much 'Yes, I know, you didn't think I'd pass 874 years with just moisturiser, time sort of froze, I've been surrounded by it for years' she said cocking her head to one side. 'Well how comes you're a kid?' he said raising his eyebrows, his chin resting on his chest slightly 'I don't know, I only fell to earth 8 earth months ago. Tell you what though it really baffled the stupid apes…some girl turns up saying she'd, well…you know stupid apes!' He froze. Whoa, that was his phrase, no one called the human race apes unless, well, they just didn't, but she just had, and it seemed more and more she was telling the truth, no, she was telling the truth, he knew it, but he didn't want to believe it. 'She knows, she controls everything that happens to me, she knows the older I get the stronger I'll get and I'll be able to figure it out,' the doctor stood, frozen on the spot, the topic had been changed so quickly it knocked him for six, 'What?' he asked, 'This girl, she is only child but she knows you, well, she told me she does, she's so afraid, so lonely, I want to help but I don't know how' the doctor took a step back 'What does she do?' Megan looked up at him 'She has a bell, it constantly rings in my head, and her cries; she cries and screams for hours, she's lost and you're the only one who can help me' it all made sense but he wanted to know how this person was managing to control Megan's life.

'Have you ever regenerated?' He asked, 'I don't think so, it gets so confusing, I cant remember everything that happened to me over the last 874 years, it's not as if I could write it down or take photos' she said her sprits lifting when the doctor seemed to be softening up. 'Yeah I know' He was nodding his head in agreement when he realised what he was doing, he snapped out of his similarity mode within seconds. 'Why are you here Megan?' He glared at her; he noticed her freeze and her muscles clenched around her. 'She needs you, she knows you can help, I need your help' he felt a tug at his heart strings and felt guilty. 'What is it? What does this girl want?'

'She stuck, lost in a very dark space' something was happening around them, it was definitely not normal and freaked him out, Megan didn't seem to notice it at first but when she did, she knew straight away what it was and became transformed into a fragile object threatening to smash if anyone so much as went near her. The doctor felt the atmosphere around them go cold.

Suddenly, Rose reappeared. She was taken aback when she saw Megan innocently standing opposite the doctor. 'Doctor?' she said, her eyes fixed on Megan as she made her way up onto the platform around the controls. Megan turned to look at Rose and frowned with a smile playing on the corners of her lips. 'Oh doctor I didn't know you had a wife…you've done alright for yourself then?' the doctor squinted at her and glared at her down his long nose she looked up at him before sliding her glasses up her nose. The doctor noticed this.

'They do that a lot don't they?' he said pointing at her nose. 'Yeah' she replied sheepishly in embarrassment. 'Gallifreyans don't usually suffer from poor sight, even if they do; they have drops, or laser eye treatment' he hinted sceptically. 'Yeah, well, this is earth and they have a stupid little invention called an optician' Rose laughed a little and suddenly remembered the fact she was being ignored. 'Er, hello' she raised her voice slightly and Megan looked over at her. 'Yeah, doctor, you were gonna tell me who she was until you changed the subject' she pointed at Rose. 'She's my companion, which is nothing for what can be said about you' Rose didn't like to be referred to as 'her', 'she' or 'it' as she'd had it in some cases, mostly other planets other to her own.

'What is going on?' Rose was very confused, she'd gone to clear her head and come back to this, her once clear head was full of confusion again within 30 odd seconds. Megan certainly didn't waste any time, trying to get her side of things in before the doctor who would probly end up sounding more convincing. 'I'm Megan, a descendant of the time lords' she said as if it didn't matter that it was totally out of the ordinary. 'No your not' the doctor butted in. 'Yes I am' Megan replied crudely. 'I thought you said there were no others' Rose asked observing the fact that the doctor and Megan looked vaguely alike. 'There isn't' the doctor said, trying not to loose Rose to Megan's side of the argument. 'Apart from me' Megan chirped, 'You have no proof' the doctor had never thought of that until now, not that it made a difference 'Come here then' she said innocently as the doctor came closer to Megan, she grabbed his head and pressed it to her chest . 'Steady on!' The doctor cried. 'Listen' she shouted at him' her voice becoming tired and strained.

'I don't see the point in…' suddenly he shudders, the beat of her heart doubling each time. 'I don't believe it', he'd tried everything, she wasn't going to give in, and now Rose was back, it wasn't like he was going to be able to get rid of Megan and pretend she never came, the truth was finally and regretfully here. 'You'd better' she snapped, she was now grungy and miserable from lack of praise, just total disownment. 'You'd better realise I never give up' she mumbled, 'and I, never give in' the doctor said as she released his head from her grasp and he flung back into Rose. The doctor turned to look at Rose 'is she really one of you doctor?' She said coming up and standing right next to him. 'Yes,' Megan butted in before the doctor had the chance to react, she continued her story.

'I've had to live normally, totally mindless like this for 8 months, somewhere I'm not suppost to be, I'm not human so why should I have to live like one, with their boring lives and cities, I have two hearts, I'm a science and maths genius, I know who I am, you know who I am and yet you still refuse to believe me, just like everyone else. Well I can tell you something doctor, you can ignore me, just like the rest of YOUR past but it isn't going to go away, neither am I, I am your past, and don't think I don't know about it because I've been surrounded by it for 874 years. I'm here right now and you cannot change who I am, and I am not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I'm not going to let you single me out here, on earth, as far as the humans I know are concerned, they think I'm a hperintelligent school girl, but I'm nothing of the sort am I?'

'Yes you are,' the doctor was really trying his best to make Megan stay on earth, despite the fact of who she was and of what great importance she was to him.

'Don't say that, because you know the truth, and the longer you keep it buried, the more you and your girlfriend will get hurt, the truth hurts, and that truth is me' she said practically begging him now. 'Your far to young to get involved, it's very dangerous' he began his long list of excuses. 'Well it's too late, I've been involved from the start, and you, you keep running away from me and if it wasn't for your and your flipping TARDIS this situation would have been very different' she leant against the railings of the control panel and sighed.

'So wait, you know her?' Rose saw the doctor's pain and didn't need telling twice that what Megan was saying was true. She tried to look him in the eye but he turned away. 'You can tell me' She cupped his face in her hands and made sure he could see her. He could have melted to her soft touch and caring voice.

'You can tell me' he'd helped her to face a lot of things, and now it was her turn to show him, it wasn't as if she didn't know how he felt. He looked down at her with his eyes filled with hurt. 'Its bad, bad stuff, if I retold to either of you, you'd both get hurt.' He'd never had someone who was so willing to help him as Rose was; it was strange, just like everything else that was going on around him.

'Then take me…we can put it right' Rose was willing to do this but the doctor, was not. 'I can't; I've told you how dangerous it can be' He said starting to shake uncontrollably, 'yeah, and I can see how it's eating you to pieces, I won't leave you' she pulled him into a hug; her loving warmth healed him temporarily. 'So now do you believe me?' Megan asked cautiously wondering over to the doctor and Rose who briefly had their fingers entwined, she was now aware of how painful it was for the doctor but she just wanted to be with whom she belonged and was keen that he would help her get rid of whom she knew was called 'Mary'

The doctor broke apart from Rose and went to Megan and stared at her, memories filtered his eyes, he looked deeper into her wide eyes and saw nothing but emptiness, loneliness and fear. He then turned his focus back to Rose, he let go of her hand which had a firm grip 'Rose, I've never, ever gone back there before' he started to explain 'It doesn't matter; I'm here, with you, all the way' she promised him looking at him in the eye not giving him the opportunity to look away. 'I don't even know if it's possible' She rubbed his arm gently showing support 'anything is possible with you' she said 'Even death' he said abruptly, he knew Rose's intensions and softened 'Thank you' he said smiling. If he'd forgotten about Megan he was given the chance to remember her now, she stood behind him and asked 'Does this mean I can stay?' her eyes showed so much emotion, so many mysteries that he could help her with, and with Rose's support he could do nothing else; 'Yes, I suppose' the doctor usually opposed children but soon as this was his only relation he made exception.

'Your very brave, doctor' Rose said smiling to reassure the doctor 'I second that,' Megan said quietly, so that she could be heard but not disturbing the doctor's tender moment with Rose. Rose pulled away which brought disappointment from the doctor; she went and stood in front of Megan. 'Er, well, if your staying here, you'll need to choose a room, there are plenty of them…' She said looking over at the doctor who was now twiddling with the controls of the TARDIS. '… You can put your belongings in one, the beds are reasonably comfy but any probs let me know' the doctor murmured from under the control board centred in the TARDIS. 'Come on, I'll show you where it is' Rose offered. They left the centre control room of the TARDIS and steadily took the route of bedroom chambers. Listening to the quite echoes that shifted through the TARDIS walls.

'Do you mind if I ask you personal question?' Megan asked looking up at Rose

'Depends on what is' Rose said whilst scanning each door of the corridor for Megan, slightly worried at what she was going to ask. 'If you and the doctor are…you know, an item then…' she said trailing off as if she wanted Rose to interrupt. 'Oh we're not' Rose said regrettably, she did have the right to worry about Megan; she'd seen what Megan was capable of emotionally towards the doctor, if only she knew the whole reason why.

'Oh, I'm sorry, it's just anyone would have though' Rose looked at her 'Everyone does' Megan smiled and they carried on walking '…as soon as your so close and all, it's an easy mistake to make, though I do think he fancies you though' She was embarrassed, she remembered her first thought that they were married-but they weren't even an item. She really ought to get her priorities right. 'What makes you think that?' Rose asked intrigued that someone who hardly knows them can figure something so complicated like her relationship with the doctor.

'The way he looks at you, when you hugged him it was like he melted into you like he wanted to stay that way for ever, very romantic!' She clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelids thinking romantically, Rose giggled, kind of pleased at Megan's observations that the doctor might like her just as much as she liked him. 'You think so?' she said just to clarify what Megan had said wasn't imagined, 'Sure, am I right in thinking that you share the same feelings?' What was Rose suppost to say to that?

Whilst thinking, they stopped. 'Here we are' Rose said pointed to the bedroom door, it seemed like they were walking for ages but when Rose looked back it wasn't that far at all, when ever she seemed to think or talk about the doctor, time seemed to stand still, it didn't seem to bother Megan though who was keen to carry on their blossoming conversation, 'Great, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't change the subject' she smiled as she turned the handle on the door. 'You're just like him' Rose said quietly to herself. 'What?' Megan's ears pricked up when she heard Rose mutter to herself. 'Nothing' she replied discreetly.

Megan entered quickly followed by Rose and Megan looked around with caution, she looked to Rose for authority and when she smiled Megan's tension lifted, she slumped her bag on the bed and sat and bounced on it a little. 'So, Megan, that is your name right?' she thought now was the best time to find out about her without the doctors interference. 'Yep' she replied cheerfully 'how are old are you?' Rose asked hoping to get a straight answer but that was not meant to be, instead, she was faced with the prospect of what Megan has to ask first, 'In alien years or normal years?',

Rose found this intriguing, Megan was alike the doctor in many ways, but unlike the doctor, she had no difficulty in telling everything she knew about herself, 'Both' Rose was going to use the opportunity she had, knowing she may never with the doctor, 'Well Alien years, about 874 more or less, and normal years, I worked it out at more or less 14' they way she said it left Rose reeling, Megan had made it sound as if it was perfectly normal, '874 years old?' Rose was thrown, there she was looking at a kid, how looked at least 14 years old who was actually 874. 'Not a single wrinkle!' Megan scoffed smiling but she continued 'It's not all it's cracked up to be though!' They laughed simultaneously. Rose's face fell more serious. 'I don't really know what happened in those 874 years though, well, I do sort of'

'No, but, what's it like, knowing you're an alien surrounded by normal people?' Megan stared into space avoiding direct eye contact, like she was looking back on it 'I hate it, people at school know I'm strange but they don't know the real reason why… they'd never understand' Megan's voiced drifted, Rose felt a little sad for the poor girl, 'It must have been hard' what she was thinking would come next certainly wasn't what came, 'The thing is I need your help, both your help, you might be able to help me, you see the thing is Things, are happening, they just happen and I can't explain it'

'Like what?' Rose turned serious and drew closer to Megan so she didn't have to speak that loud, 'Anything, I'll be walking along, then I'll have a vision, a bit like deja vu, but much more real, it's telling me something but I don't know what, I think it's Gallifreyan, and I think her name is Mary…' Rose wasn't sure if anyone else knew this but the fact was, Megan was telling her now, and she had to take note. 'Mary…who is she…a friend?' that was the wrong thing to ask 'Oh, kind of yes, she's only a child, just a little girl, she's so afraid' Rose felt her cheeks turn red, she didn't know why. Megan shuddered, 'Have you told the doctor?' Rose said scratching her head.

'Briefly, but then you came back and I changed the subject I want to avoid all conversation about it if possible please, I see enough of her as it is, they're getting worse though…the visions…their so real…anyway I want to know more about you, more to the point, back to that cosy conversation we had about, you and the doctor…' Rose couldn't believe how Megan could talk about something so serious then switch topic at the click of the fingers. 'I told you we're just friends' Rose hoped she'd get away with that but she was mistaken 'Yeah, you told me that but I think there's more to it than that' Megan's eyes sparkled, Rose preferred it when they talked like that so she didn't bring up the other thing, what ever it was again.

'How would you know? Your only 14' wrong question again, Rose now understood how frustrating it was for the doctor to talk to Megan because she always had a come back. 'Correction, 874' Rose stuttered 'but in human years' Yet again, Megan had a come back for that too, even the doctor wasn't this quick,

'Technically, I'm not human, it's a disguise, well actually, come to think of it, I don't really know that much about me, which was why I was so desperate to find the doctor…he knows more than he's letting people believe, himself even' Megan said casually, Rose spoke up on his behalf 'He keeps his past buried' Megan cocked her head to one side, ' I know he does, he wont be able to for ever though' she said, 'Yeah but you've made him face it now' Rose said a bit upset that Megan didn't seem to have any sympathy for the doctor.

'Well, He wants other people to think he's strong, stronger than everyone else, but we all get to a point we refuse to admit defeat, he cares about you, and I think you feel the same, there's no use lying about it, not to me anyway' she started to fiddle with the bracelets strapped to her wrist. 'Why, how...' Rose began but she was cut off, 'I'm just clever…I've never seen two people so close as you two!' Rose thought for a while about whether what she was about to say next was a good idea. 'Your right' she bit her lip, waiting anxiously for a response, she didn't have to wait long. 'I know, you should tell him, coz his heart, hearts I mean leap into his throat every time you go near him, I tell you, when you went over to him, his heart, hearts were working overtime…fit to explode!' she waved her arms in the air. 'You're very violent, aren't you?' Megan's arms plummeted down on the bed and she looked at Rose blankly 'I suppose, I've got a measly habit of putting my foot well and truly in it'

'That's pretty' Rose said handling the necklace around Megan's neck. 'Oh, that? I don't know what it's called but it has powers. It fell through time with me, the stone, sucking what was, is and will be, the whole universe, time and space into this tiny little stone' She moved away from the bed and started spinning the stone which was tied to a piece of string. 'Look, it foresees everything, good bad, healthy, unhealthy, just, unjust, death, life, light, dark. It sees everything except me. I fell through time so fast for so long, it no longer remembers me…it remembers the doctor though but hey…that's the story of my life' She smiles and points into the vortex the spinning stone has created 'Look, there he is…' Rose leant in to look and saw the Doctor with his leather jacket racing through the empty space of the vortex. 'How comes your so positive about it, it must have been awful'

Megan looked up at her 'I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, I don't remember much but you have to be like that, otherwise…' she focused her attention on the vortex again. 'What?' Rose asked, Megan looked up again, quite seriously 'Well, after 874 years of falling through time and space at 10 thousand miles an hour and you decide to get depressed…you'd pretty much go insane' they were interrupted by the doctor 'Rose? Where are you?' Megan instantly stopped the pendant from swinging, the impact of the hard stone hit her hard in the arm but she vigorously stuffed it into her pocket. 'What are you doing?' Rose said watching Megan struggle getting the pendant in the small pocket of he school trousers. 'He doesn't know I have it' she said 'Well, he'll want to see it, he'll find out sooner or later' Rose argued, 'No, not now, it's not important' Megan tried to loose the conversation of the pendant and wished she'd never shown Rose 'It's the whole of time and space…he'll want to see it' Megan suddenly glared at Rose, not meaning to sound cold but made it sound serious enough ' It's also a truth teller, he'll find things out that he doesn't want to know, it will hurt him and that's the last thing I want, you promise me you wont tell him what it does?' She said, Rose saw the seriousness in Megan's eyes and swore solemnly; 'I promise'. At that point the doctor came in.

'Oh, I was just wondering where you were, are you alright?' The doctor asked as if he had any excuse to see Rose for 2 minutes 'Yeah, I'm fine, so is Megan' Rose said trying to include her new little friend. 'Ok, I'll set us up for somewhere to go, somewhere exiting, somewhere to take your mind off things Megan; you stay here and do what you girls do best then eh?' They laughed as the doctor made his swift exit quicker than his entrance. 'If that's the whole of time and space then why didn't you use it to find the doctor before and reverse the time war?' Rose asked, Megan paused and took a deep breath 'When I fell earth, I was mindless, all I had was that stone, I had no intension, of changing anything, it's a very dangerous way to think, I used to find and rediscover my life, only it had forgotten me because of the time was lost in.. well, eternity…' Rose was gob smacked.

Megan began to wonder around her room, she nosed around looking in wardrobes, draws and the en-suite. 'Not bad, better than my old room' she said with her head buried in a draw, suddenly, she heard a rippling bell sound which was very faint but just audible to hear, her head shot our of the draw and spun around to face Rose 'did you hear that' Megan asked 'What…I didn't hear anything?' Rose said smiling, she stopped when she realised Megan was not. 'Don't worry; it might have been the doctor tinkering with the TARDIS, you get used to it' Before Rose could do anything; Megan whispered faintly 'Where are you Mary?'

'What the hell are you doing?' Rose said a little freaked out following Megan around the room, 'She's terrified' once completing her strangely odd speech, Rose took mental note of what had just happened but returned to normal conversation. 'Where's your old room' Rose said leaning forward to gain a better view of what Megan was doing. 'The care home…there's nowhere else to put a brainless child' Rose was surprised, no matter how strange Megan seemed, she thought she'd have a family at least, 'Don't you have a family?' she silently predicted an answer 'I cant remember, well, he was my family, by baptism if you like, we've been apart for so long…' Rose was cautious about this he. Yet again, Megan attempted to change the subject 'So when are we going?' Rose wasn't having that, 'Megan, who are you talking about…him?' she sat back on the bed and looked up at Rose who was now pacing around the room 'Him…' She said tilting her head towards the door.

'The doctor?' Rose chocked in shock, though, she really should have been expecting it. 'Yep, I told you he wasn't the only one left' Megan said fiddling with her long fingers, avoiding direct contact with Rose, Rose looked down at Megan, she was confused, the doctor had always gone on in the past about he was the only one left and there was no one but him. 'Why did he leave you?' Rose questioned Megan gently, not being able to detect if she was going to get an answer, she did though, 'He didn't, not really, were separated during the time war, he went one way I went the other, he never came back for me though Same old same old I suppose, he'll probly drag on the sob story about how it was better for me to live a normal life…well, it would be alright if it wasn't for the fact I'm not normal to begin with' she looked down at her hands, which were bleeding, 'are you alright?' Rose asked, Megan looked up quickly and nodded 'Yeah, I'm fine' She replied briskly

'So, what do you mean…by, not being normal?' Rose said, completely understanding what she'd meant but wanted to hear Megan's opinion about it, not that she'd already made that perfectly clear already, Rose was about to break the silence that had fallen but Megan beat her to it as she continued, 'I mean, why should I go to human school, do human stuff…any ways, where to next then' Megan sat upright and slapped her hands on her thighs in anticipation, Rose noticed the red substance that had been wiped on her jeans, it was definitely from Megan's hands, Rose sat there, dazed, hardly believing Megan's reaction to the situation. 'Is this some kind of joke, You obviously know how much it hurts him to talk about…gallieg…gaille…' Rose said to Megan sternly, whose face fell as if she could feel something was going to happen, the colour drained from her face but she quietly corrected Rose. 'Gallifrey?' Rose didn't seem to notice Megan's drastic change of character, 'That's it! This is difficult for him…he's never had to do this before' Rose continued in the doctors defence. Rose got no response from Megan; she was stiff and rigid totally ignoring Rose.

'Megan, are you listening to me…Oi?' She shook Megan but she just lolled around, her eyes were rolling, like was dreaming, the room turned cold and the colour was lost from Megan's face, she looked a ghostly pale, almost as if she was dead, she shot up an icy cold hand which hung by her side, she moved her hand and twisted it, like she was reaching for something. Rose hit her quite hard but Megan didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. 'Stop it, stop it Megan, now' she continued to rock her out of her daze but it was having no effect; Rose panicked what the hell was happening to her? What ever it was, it wasn't normal, was this why she needed help, Rose thought, raking her head for ideas, or maybe she was attention seeking, Rose had no idea. 'Doctor…' She screamed hysterically, Megan was still held in what ever had hold of her. The doctor shot out of the study and raced to Megan's room. 'What's wrong?' He said, worried hearing Rose in such a state, but nothing prepared him for what he saw, Rose jumped up when she saw him and run up to him, 'Megan, she, she's gone really, really strange. I can't get her to respond' Rose rattled on but the doctor focused on what was happening before him. 'What happened?' He said shaking Megan at the shoulders trying to rouse her and clicking his fingers in front of her perfectly streamline nose. He turned to Rose who was biting her nails cautiously 'We were just talking and she just went like that, what's happening to her?' Tears began to fall from her eyes, she'd seen Megan before this and it sickened her to watch what she'd turned into.

Megan was unaware of what was going on, she was running, she could hear a child crying, echoing through the place she was running, she tried to reach for the door, it was just out of grasp, she suddenly stopped running, as if someone tripped her over and woke to the doctor shouting at her. She let out a huge gasp. 'What the hell happened?' She asked, struggling for breath, the colour drained back to her face immediately, she was hot and flushed, her eyes were glazed with fear. 'Funny, I was going to ask you exactly the same thing' the doctor cocked his head to one side. 'I don't know…' Megan began but that was all she could get to, even that wasn't clear enough. 'Don't you remember anything?' Rose said, tenderly stroking her shoulder. 'I fell, I need to find her' she was still shaking as Rose continued to sooth her, the doctor squatted in front of her so his eyes were level with hers as sitting on the bed made her considerably lower. She turned away from his gaze.

'What? Who's 'her'?' he asked rapidly, occasionally looking at Rose to check she wasn't involved with it in any way. Megan looked up, rubbing her eyes. 'I couldn't see her, she's trapped, I think her name is Mary, I told you that' Megan sat on the bed a bit 'out-of-it' and dazed. The doctor and Rose exchanged glances, Rose stood up and the doctor gripped her arm, Megan looked up at them innocently. 'How long was I out of it?' she asked hazily 'About 5 minutes, you went literally like a ghost' Rose said in response, 'Not again' Megan sighed, her voice starting to break like she was going to cry, but she didn't, she didn't seem to have much emotion left in her after that 'Thing'. The doctor frowned and looked down his long nose at her.

'You mean this has happened before?' The doctor said questioning the situation carefully. 'Well, at first they were just dreams, I've never done that before…I told you these happen, I have no control over it, it just…happens' she sighed as the doctor started to pace around the room in thought. 'I'm alright now' Megan said trying to stand up but lost her balance quickly and fell onto the bed. The doctor had wondered into the en suite, he poked his head round the door, 'Megan, just tell me in plain English what's going on, make sure it makes sense' He said looking down at her in frustration, Rose put her arm around Megan 'It's alright, you rest here, while I and the doctor find out what wrong' Rose sat back down with Megan and steadied her. The doctor cut her off. 'No, Rose, you stay with her, it's early days but this sound particularly nasty, I don't wont you getting involved to soon so we cant get out of it' Rose snorted, 'It's not as if I've not ever been in trouble before' Upset because the doctor wasn't allowing her to investigate, then he supplied her with the explanation which made her heart melt. 'She's not dangerous..' Megan began but the doctor was focused on Rose.

'But those times I nearly lost you, I'm not going to let it happen, you stay here with her…please' He turned swiftly on his heels and left the girls sitting on the bed. 'He's so annoying' Rose said lying back on the bed, Megan turned over to face her 'He cares so much about you…' Megan said trailing off, Rose's eyes widened at the idea, 'Is it that obvious?' Rose was exited, she knew how she felt towards the doctor and now this was the opportunity to find out if he felt the same, Megan however, was brief. 'Yeah, god I'm starving' she said looking at Rose, the sparkle in her bright, brown eyes, had returned with a glow. Rose began to laugh. 'You've just had a major blackout and now you're starving?' she said grinning at her new friend, even if she was a little strange, she was allowed to be, she was Gallifreyan after all. 'I'm kind of used to them' she said shuffling her feet nervously on the floor. 'But you looked awful... you certainly freaked me out…are you sure your alright?' Rose wanted to be sure her little friend was alright 'No, I'm half left' Megan joked, laughing at herself 'I'm serious' Rose said impatiently, she could tell She wasn't ok but she wasn't hiding it, There was nothing she could do about that but couldn't help feeling frustrated all the same.

'Sorry…I didn't mean it' Megan softened, Rose did too, 'It's alright, why does it happen?' Megan was starting to open up, Rose tried to encourage her, 'It just does, it's always happened, it's all one big mess, I knew she was there but I never saw her until I made her come' that wasn't a big step but they were getting somewhere. 'When did it start?' Rose pushed 'It's the weirdest thing, I was in my room (visualise blurred flashbacks), I was angry because people were laughing at me because I kept hearing her bell. I picked up a glass of water, and threw it at the full length mirror, then she was there, just standing in the mirror, just staring at me, she rang her bell, she had it round her neck and the whole mirror shattered then after that I kept seeing her, then I dreamed about her, it got pretty ridiculous, no one would believe me, so I ignored it, but it got worse, so I came to the doctor for help. Megan unzipped her rucksack and emptied its contents on the bed, they consist of; a note pad, pen, mobile phone, a leather pouch and piles of chocolate.

'Blimey, where did you get all that must have cost a fortune?' Rose rolled around on the bed, Megan looked down her nose and glasses and smiled, 'Nah, it was 6 for a pound' Rose sat up and looked at Megan, it felt as if she'd known Megan for years, not just a few hours, not even that. 'How much is all that worth then' Rose cocked her head to one side, looking at the pile of chocolate on the bed. 'Enough to sink a TARDIS and to last a few light years' they both laughed simultaneously.

'Well…' Rose began, 'I'd love to stay all day and eat your light years supply of chocolate, but I'm gonna catch up on stuff' Rose went to leave, 'What? Write in your diary about the doctor and the dream you had last night about how you…' Rose cut in 'How did you…' Megan wasted no time in replying 'I told you I was clever' With that, Rose left swiftly on her heels and left Megan sitting on the bed, her broad smile faded in a matter of seconds and she frowned, a strange tingling sensation rippling through her body, by that point, she had been temporarily taken over.

Meanwhile, the doctor was in the library, looking for articles about Megan's vision's, nothing was available from the brief descriptions she'd given him, he went to find her, hoping she'd still be in her room, when he arrived, she wasn't there. He shivered as he left to find Rose, He burst in on Rose who had her back to him, in deep thought scribbling into her diary, she jumped in shock when the doctor entered. 'Haven't you ever heard of knocking?' She said annoyed at the fact that the doctor thought it was perfectly ok to barge into her room. If she was doing something else other than writing about him in her diary, it would be ok. She noticed he seemed agitated. 'Where's Megan?' trying to catch his breath. Rose slammed her Diary shut and turned round to face him. 'Dunno, have you tried her room?' The doctor was ready with the result, 'She's not there'

The race into the control room and saw that Megan was frozen only her hand was moving, she was surrounded by sketches, tranced, the doctor tried to rouse her but it was no good. He snatched the pencil away from her and she slumped don the floor. The pictures were very good, of a child…and all of the same person, if that's what you wanted to call it. They hear voices; _Help me, I can't see, I'm scared of the dark, Megan._ Megan rocked back and forth as she drew. 'What's happening to her?' Rose said cowering behind the doctor. _Help me, please, I frightened, make them see me so they can help, I don't want to be here. _The voices were barley more than a whisper, but they sounded cold and dark, echoing through the TARDIS. 'Who's saying that?' The doctor puzzled, turning round on the spot, jumping around the TARDIS like his feet were on fire. The voices still rippled through the TARDIS, the TARDIS didn't like it either, it began to shake, like they were moving through time, but they weren't, they were totally still. _I want to go home. _

'You can't go home, Mary' Megan said, unaware of the doctor and Rose now in her presence. _Help me…_ The voices stopped, Megan looks weary eyed, she stops rocking the room turns to normal, yet she still seems transfixed. She whispered shaking 'She needs me, she needs me, and she's just a little girl who's scared of the dark' Megan was speaking quickly, the doctor was unsure if she knew what she was saying, even if she did she sounded disorientated and frightened. 'She's not just a little girl is she?' the doctor urged quietly, Megan looked at him, her eyes were brimming with tears, 'she's stuck, the dark space is so dark,' The doctor and Rose exchanged glances and turned to look at Megan who looked very confused. 'What am I gonna do?' Megan said, slurring her speech slightly before crashing to the ground, the doctor scooped her up and took her back to her room.

It was late, the doctor and Rose had left Megan to sleep and retired to their room-right next door to each other. Within a few hours, all was silent, with the exceptions of the slight murmurs or the TARDIS. It wasn't long before the blood curdling voices were beckoning out to Megan._ I want to do some drawing Megan_ As if on command, Megan sat bolt upright, tense and rigid, the atmosphere was so cold around her that her staggered breaths puffed out like steam, like a deranged soldier, she obeyed the voice, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and looked at the palm of her hand, each fingertip was starting to ooze blood, in the mirror on the table behind her, visualised the monster-and she was smiling. Megan got up from the bed, and left her room, in total trance, she draped her blood covered fingers up and down the walls, of the TARDIS gracefully inscriptions that read;

'_I'm frightened; Help me; I want to go home; I don't like the dark; I can't see; somebody help me pleas; don't you want to help me Theta?' _Throughout the night, Megan roamed the corridors, repeating the inscriptions. She wasn't herself; she looked almost like the child that was controlling her. With blood loss, in the early hours of the morning, dropped. The doctor woke to hear the screams of Rose yelling his name. He raced out with his leather jacket only to keep his dignity. 'Doctor Help!' Rose squealed, when the doctor got in her reach she clung to him. 'What happened?' The doctor asked'Look what she's done' Rose pointed to the walls, the doctor gasped in shock, how she knew that…maybe she didn't. 'Oh my god, how, I don't, how did she know that…this is impossible' the doctor shook his head, 'Why is she doing this?' Rose asked curiously.

'Whoever's controlling her really wants out' the doctor said shakily.'Does this little girl know you?' Rose said with confusion trailing in her voice. 'I don't know' the doctor shuddered, screwing his eyes at the thought of his past, He felt Rose shudder too, he took her hand, 'How do we stop it?' the doctor swallowed hard, 'Get rid of Megan' He said quietly with no emotion, the grip he had on Rose's hand had tightened and had become uncomfortable for she pulled away, 'You're not serious?' Rose sounded furious, the doctor didn't blame her, he didn't want it either but it was the only way. 'There's no other way, we leave Megan we're through of it' no emotion ran through his comments, for the first time, he sounded afraid of death and destruction, normally, he wouldn't blink an eye at death, this time, he was blinking a lot.

'What about her…don't you think she's suffering, she came to you for help, she's terrified' Rose raised her voice, she'd only just met Megan and she wasn't going to get rid of her just because her own life was in danger, it was in danger all the time, why was this time any different. 'It's too risky' He said looking away from her, 'don't do this, if you value our friendship then don't do this' She didn't want to sat that but she knew how important to him their friendship was. 'If I stay with her, I'll loose you anyway, Mary has a lot of power, she doesn't know it yet but she will do. It's better you stayed out of this she doesn't find out that we're here' Rose felt her mood start to lift at the thought of the doctor caring so much about her but she was here for the adventure, not the protection, 'I think she knows that already…she's just a kid, she just wants our help, we can do that' The doctor brushed past her and lifted Megan off the floor and lays her on her bed in her room.

A little later, Megan woke in her room, she ventured into the control room. When she first entered, he didn't notice, with his back to her, she let out a small cough to hint at her presence 'er…doctor?' she said, just loud enough so he could hear her 'Oh, I didn't see you there' he turned around on the spot and looked at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. 'What happened?' She asked, like she had absolutely no recollection of what had happened in the night. 'You passed out again; I didn't know you were good at art' the doctor said turned around again, and fiddling with the controls, which didn't really need fiddling with. 'I'm not; I can't draw to save my life' She said, confused at what he was talking about.

'I don't like it when people deface my TARDIS and leave sketches all over the place…especially in blood, do you know how hard that is to clean off?' he frowned, his back still to her. Megan took a few paces back; her face fell at what the doctor was bashing on about. She hadn't done anything, not really 'I don't know what you're talking about' she shuffled back attempting to escape this conversation, that was a bad idea, 'You know what I'm talking about' he moved away from the controls and picked up a wad a paper in his and thrust the horrible sketches in her face. Megan stared in horror; she pushed away from the doctor and shook her head, 'I didn't do those' she was frightened at the doctors anger, 'and don't tell me you didn't notice the writing on the wall, so as you did it' not pausing to think of an explanation, the doctor accused Megan straight out, 'NO I DIDN'T, I DIDN'T DO ANY OF IT!' Megan shouted her voice trembling, the TARDIS shifted, and she lost her balance, the timing of the shift was almost as if the TARDIS wanted her to fall over and was taking sides with the doctor, 'And how did you know I was called Theta?' Megan's eyes widened she griped the side of the control panel to steady herself, as the doctor closed in on her, she lent backwards on the controls. 'My parents always knew you were called Theta, but I would never call you that, not now, I don't know what you're talking about' her back started to ache, the pressure the controls had digging into her back was unbearable.

'Do you know what it's like, do you have any idea?' The doctor was centimetres away from her face shouting at her, she started to cry. 'I didn't do those drawings or the wall, if I did that I'd have blood on my…' She looked at her hands to see blood smeared all over them. She stood upright as the doctor backed off, her mouth hung open, for the first time, she had nothing to say. 'And you were lying in the corridor, right by them' the doctor finished. 'It wasn't me' she shook her head vigorously, stepping away from the controls and followed the doctor who was pacing quickly around the TARDIS, his blood boiling. She staggered her steps as she stiffed wiped her eyes. Sobbing into her sleeve she was knocked off balance when the doctor turned sharply to face her closely,

'Oh this is perfect; you turn on the water works and expect me to help you, your twisted, you cant lie, it's written all over your face, your just an immature silly little girl who just likes to watch other people suffer, 900 years I haven't been called Theta, and you use it as my nickname, find it funny…am I laughing, am I laughing?' He shouted, getting louder and louder, Megan stood there blubbering like a scared and lost child, and cried. 'It's all a lie, one big stunt, why go to all this to get a little bit of attention?' the doctor asked desperately, he felt guilty that he was doing all this to an innocent 14 year old but he didn't think there was anything else to be done. Megan wasn't prepared to surrender; she honestly didn't know what she was doing. She did know the person who had done it had made the doctor very, very mad. But she considered that there was more to it than just getting the TARDIS messed up. More like why the name Theta had come up, it was Gallifreyan for Hero, but ironically, his behaviour wasn't very heroic.

'I'm telling you I didn't do it, she made me, I had no idea, I'm telling you the honest truth' she hung her hands out in front of her, grovelling for innocence the doctor knew she deserved. He looked away from her flooded eyes, his own starting to trickle. 'Just go, Megan' Megan was about to leave but stopped and turned around to face him again, she pointed at him with great strength 'Maybe it's not just me she wants…she's messing with your mind too' she metaphorically spat, 'What? I think I know my own mind' he snapped in return, he knew he'd gone way beyond the mark but he couldn't go back now. 'Obviously not to well, because she's messing up your mind and you haven't noticed in the slightest…I know you know Mary, the fact is she's here, and getting rid of me isn't going to solve anything' the doctor shook his head desperately trying to block out Megan's cries of mercy. 'It's you she wants, you said it yourself'

Megan paced broadly up to the doctor and raised her finger again to him, 'Well, I was wrong, I know she wants me; she's also written your name on those walls, hasn't she, Hasn't she. She's only 9 years old, she doesn't know that it hurts you to be called Theta' the doctor knew she was right, and she knew he knew, but the doctor wasn't excepting it.

'Get out, get out' the doctor lunged at her, pushing her out of the door; she tried to release herself of the strain. 'Please, I need your help, she needs your help, please don't do this, I hardly know anything about you, it's her that knows it all, she's using me and I cant help it, please don't leave me' he grabbed her by the wrist, she pulled in the opposite direction, he trainers began to side across the grates of the platform in the doctor's forceful direction, He shoved her out the door and she fell over, 'Now I don't want to ever see your face again' he looked at the poor child he had just thrown to the ground, he guiltily started at her, his feelings washing all over his face. She rapidly got up brushing the dirt off her jeans. The doctor re-entered the TARDIS, gave Megan a brief look and close the door. The TARDIS began to dematerialise in seconds.

Without a look, she turns and leaves, cold and hurt, she knew he'd got away with it this time, but next time, he didn't stand a chance, if there was a next time. She got further and further away from the TARDIS and began to wonder away then she gasped 'Swedianborgian Space-that's the dark space!' this time she had clear recollection of it, she ran back to the TARDIS but it was too late. 'Stop please…doctor' she panted as she slid down the side of a garage wall staring into space where the TARDIS had once been. She looked around and all was quite. She buried her face in her knees which were hugged tightly to her chest as she sat in the dirt she had once cleaned off her trousers. _Is he ever going to help me?_ Megan shook her head in despair 'I don't think so, Mary'

Just after Megan's departure, Rose appeared back in the control room.

'What was all that noise about?' the doctor looked up briefly to acknowledge Rose's presence he looked back down to concentrate on what he was doing.

'Sorry about the bump, we moved away a little' the doctor said blankly momentarily motionless, poised over the controls with the sonic screw driver gripped heavily in one hand. 'Not that' Rose sat, turning her head from side to side scanning the area for Megan 'Where's Megan got to, lost already?'

'Chance would be a fine thing' he mumbled followed by something Rose assumed was Gallifreyan, 'so, where is she?' she went placing her hand on his shoulder, for once, he shrugged it off 'Gone' the doctor replied in a stone cold voice, 'Gone where?' Rose said confused 'you said she could stay 2 seconds ago, now where is she?' She repeated 'The best place for her' she said bluntly avoiding Rose's prying eyes which narrowed as they stared at him, 'You sent her home?' she frowned in disgust at him, he wasn't looking at her directly but he could feel it, 'Yes, it's too dangerous for her' He had his reasons, they were pathetic but they were reasons, in his opinion, no one would ever understand, no matter how much he wanted them to they would never understand, apart from Megan, 'Even though after what I said, she was terrified all she wanted was your help, what about the visions?' He nodded briefly, ignoring her gaze.

'You're running away from her' She said arrogantly, 'Rose, leave it, I had it from her and I don't need it from you either' his voice beginning to break, 'I'll leave it, but she won't and neither will you I bet, you're in denial' Rose replied indignantly 'I'm not; the TARDIS isn't safe for people like her' Rose was disgusted at the doctor, referring to Megan as People, that wasn't fair, She had sided a lot for the doctor when she had spoken to Megan, now she was sticking up for Megan 'It was the TARDIS that was keeping her here, You make it sound like she's inferior, she's your flesh and blood, how can you say that' Rose pleaded, 'She's making it up' He said quietly arguing with Rose, he didn't want to but they were.

'You saw everything thing happened, she didn't and it was happening to her' Rose said trying to get the doctor to look at her, 'You learn how to deal with pain, and denial after what happened on Gallifrey' Rose's face fell, she didn't know exactly what had happened there but he was talking about it a lot now and it was hurting him, 'You didn't even apologise?' she asked 'I have nothing to be sorry for' he said rudely and spitefully, 'You turned her away from only person that she's related to, you should grovel' Rose snapped, the doctor looked up from the control and turned to look at Rose 'She's got her normal life ahead of her' he gestured with his hands but was immediately interrupted.

'Except it's not normal, she's an alien, taking human GCSE's, socialising with humans, no one of her kind, and she's being plagued by your old flame? I don't think that covers normal…I need some air' she leapt of the platform to the exit of the TARDIS, fuming. 'You always need air' he muttered under his breath, his mood lifted almost immediately after he realised how harsh he'd been. She stormed out, leaving the doctor in thought. 'Great, now I've lost both of them' were the slight words he mumbled under his breath as Rose fled from the TARDIS, it shuddered violently, 'Even you hate me' he said thumping the controls in anger and frustration.

Hours went by, Megan had not returned and neither had Rose, the doctor daren't go to sleep in case either of them came back, He scrubbed the blood stained walls and sat in his armchair in the corner of the study, he fell asleep, whilst researching the chances that Megan could be Gallifreyan. He began to dream, about the war, flash backs, so vivid yet so faint to describe to someone, even Rose, who he loved dearly.

Meanwhile, Rose was on the swings in the park close to where the TARDIS was parked. She was alone, all though she thought. The wind ruffled her hair as she felt someone tug at her Jacket. She gasped as she saw, a horribly pale girl in old rags clutching a rag doll _Can you help me?_ The girl asked _I'm lost_ she said, Rose was glued to the spot, the girl then took her hand, all of a sudden they left the park, they centred in the middle of a dungy corridor, abandoned, the sort of setting you'd find in the basement of the 'Addams Family' 'Who are you?' Rose asked, tearing her hand away from the girl _I'm Mary, Megan helps me but she's sad and I can't talk to her when she's sad but you'll help me. _How did we get here?' She asked 'I need to find the doctor _He won't help me, I'm scared_ the girl began to cry _this is the dark side, Megan knows its proper name, but there are bad people here. _Rose turned and saw a mangled body hanging from the ceiling she screamed, and screamed and screamed, Mary left her.

He dreamed, of his horrid escape dragging his teenage god daughter with him, whilst destroying Gallifrey, the whole of time and space ripped open, he saw her face as she fell through the vortex, screaming his name and she disappeared, that was the last time he saw her. He wasn't surprised at what Megan had said had happened to her. He couldn't help wonder, how could she explain to someone how she had been falling through space for 874 years, It didn't seem real which is why he though it best to live normally. After that, the dream turned to a nightmare as all he could hear were screams, constant blood curdling screams, repetition of Megan falling into the vortex, but these screams weren't Megan, when the screams became louder, and clear they became more familiar, ROSE!

'ROSE!' The doctor bolted awake to her Rose screaming for help. He ran out of the Study and as he paced past the once clean walls they were covered in the blood phrases that he'd only just removed. He raced out of the TARDIS and saw nothing. His Rose was gone.

He came through a while later, his heart sank, Rose was gone, he had been unable to save her, her mum was right, all he ever did was hurt her. He loved her so much but he always managed to hurt her. He groggily got up and slammed the TARDIS door behind him and started a desperate attempt to find a way to find Rose, He was then left with the only solution-Megan. He didn't know how she'd react to seeing him again after what he said to her, but he'd just have to apologise, something he wasn't used to doing.

Megan sat alone on the bus, it wasn't unusual, but Mary was sat beside her, her rag dress trailing along the seat, the bus jolted and began to spin _what going on?_ Mary asked 'I don't know' Mary began to cry, Megan pleaded to the TARDIS.

He searched the TARIDS top to bottom looking for clues of where Megan could be, he found her jotter, labelled St Benedict's Upper school. Without warning or order, the TARDIS Began to whirl 'Where the hell are you going misses' he shouted at the time machine, he ran over to the controls 'I never told you to go anywhere' he fumbled about with many buttons and controls but within seconds the TARDIS calmed down and stopped. 'Where are we old girl?' he asked, cautiously venturing closer towards the door, he suddenly turned on his heels and bolted out the door, he certainly wasn't expecting what he saw, he was faced with a double Decker bus, on it's side, kids were screaming frantically. He wasn't sure what made him realise but he just knew that Megan was on there, the TARDIS had brought him here, he shouted for her.

'Megan!' He shouted, his voice was drowned out form all the other kids, Believing his instincts, he held his sonic screwdriver up to the bus and the blue light buzzed frantically. Megan who was lying unconscious began to fade, the kids were too noisy to see her disappear, Megan suddenly appeared on the floor of the TARDIS, still. The doctor watched her for what seemed like hours. She suddenly coughed and heaved, breathing heavily, the doctor bounded over to her, when she opened her eyes and saw the doctor looking at her; she jumped out of his grasp in fright. 'I didn't do this, before you say or accuse me of anything, I had nothing to do with this, I had no intension of finding you…not really, but honest to god it wasn't me, not this time' she spluttered. 'I know' he said quietly 'You do?' she said surprised, 'go on' she said 'Because it was me who brought you here' he said 'do you even know what happened, Megan?' he asked, Megan looked around her. 'No' she said shaking her head nervously. 'Your bus crashed, the TARDIS brought me here to help you, and she never does that for just no one' he said, Megan shook her head 'You said you never wanted to see me again' Megan snapped 'I know what I said; some things have changed…are you ok?' he asked looking down at her sitting on the floor. 'I am now' she sighed resting her head on her arms that were balancing on her knees which she was hugging tightly.

'Look about before …' the doctor began, 'I know, you're sorry, but now this has happened, you've got to believe me' Megan said seriously looking up at the doctor 'It's all my fault' the doctor paused 'Someone took her' he said his eyes glazed with tears that were too brave to fall, 'I know' the doctor looked at her in surprise 'How do you know?' Megan sighed 'Mary took her I saw her with Rose…this isn't your fault, it's mine, she's using Rose to release her from the Swedianborgian space' she said looking ahead of her feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. 'Swedianborgian what?' the doctor asked not quite believing what he was hearing. 'She's lost in Swedianborgian space' Megan said the doctor stared blankly at her and she sighed 'the supernatural interface between this life and the next?' the doctor stayed silent 'She just wanted Rose to help her now there're both stuck 'So is Mary dead?' The doctor asked 'Yes, there was a mill fire in 1866, the owner burned it down do he could claim the deaths out of money off the insurance' The doctor shook his head 'That's awful' Megan pursed her lips 'When Mary reached Swedianborgian space she didn't know where to so she missed the transfer, 'So if you have to be dead to get through to the Swedianborgian space…is Rose…is she dead. Did Mary kill her?' Megan frowned 'No, well I don't know' the doctor felt tear in his eyes 'So your saying Mary might of killed Rose just so she could get to the other side?' Megan fell silent. 'Well how did Mary find her?' She asked

She could see the doctor was in great distress. It was his turn to describe events.

'She was angry at me for sending you away and said I was just running away from you, and, she's right, but now she's gone. I need to find her but I need your help' Megan held her hands in the air above her head, 'I never thought I'd see the day!' The doctor paused, remembering previous events, 'I'm sorry, I behaved terribly that day, I know it was only 6 hours since I last saw you…' the doctor was cut off, 'I think you should adjust your watch…It was actually 6 weeks,'

'All this Swedianborgian Space is so confusing' the doctor said 'I told you in the beginning it was complicated, now do you understand?' Megan replied 'I need to find her, if she's done anything to her; I'll never be able to forgive myself' the doctor ran one hand through his short hair whilst gripping Megan with the other. 'Look, if you let go of me, I might sympathise with you. Don't worry, we'll find her…we have to find Mary too' Megan stated broadly, 'I'll have to call her, she panicked, she didn't know what she was doing with Rose' Megan adjusted her glasses on her nose in thought, 'Mary where are you? Is Rose with you?' _I'm sorry Megan, how was I to know _'is that her?' The doctor said, Megan nodded 'Have you hurt her Mary?' _No, Megan I've messed up can you find me? _'I'm reaching out to you Mary' _I can't see you _Mary wailed 'We'll get to you' the doctor said 'Does the TARDIS have a setting for Swedianborgian space?' Megan asked 'I don't know, the TARDIS won't let us go there, it can go from one point to another not in between…'

'Achh…' Megan's hand flew to her head a sharp pain ripped through her brain, she lost her balance and held onto the bars for support, the doctor ran to her side and tried to wake her, she couldn't hear him.

It was different, she was walking through streets, alone, it was windy and odd bits of litter brushed past her, it was silent, all of a sudden, a grisly hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her ankle, it pulled her to the floor, she dug her fingernails into the soil and tried to pull herself out of the grasp of what was holding her, _is it time yet? Rose has changed_, _I didn't do anything though, are you coming, are you coming, _Megan saw Rose's face was now like Mary, terrified she screamed.

She woke, breathless, and clasped her hands around the doctor who was knelt beside her. 'It's alright, Megan…you're through it now' He soothed gently, she sat up propped up with her arms behind her back. 'What was it; it has never been like that before' she asked afraid and confused, so was the doctor, 'what happened?' He had so many pieces to this puzzle but none of the pieces would go together. 'Something's gone wrong, …' She clung tighter to the doctor; he shivered at Megan's story. 'What happened?' he asked roughly, 'It's Rose, she's not the same'; the doctor didn't want to believe what she'd just said, but couldn't help feeling surprised at it but heart broken all the same, was his Rose dead?. 'How?' He asked in confirmation, 'I don't know but we have to get to Mary because the tension in the rift space, there will be nothing left of it if we don't hurry' She said nodding her head.

'Ok, it's alright' he tried to comfort her 'No, it's not' she gasped and frightened eyes welled up with tears, 'What do you mean?' She grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled at it, shaking him, 'It will never be alright until I find Rose and take Mary to the other side'

'Even if you kill yourself in the process' the doctor cocked his head to one side and looked at Megan who had released her grip from him immediately 'it's not funny' the doctor glared at her 'I never said it was…This is all your fault' Megan frowned 'Hang on a second; you're the one who just brought me back here' she attempted to argue, 'This, is all your fault, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you' she really was confused, one minute he wanted her to help and everything was rosy but now, at the click of the fingers, they were arch enemies again, Human emotions were difficult to understand but Gallifreyan emotions were ten times harder to translate, especially with the doctor who could live for 900 years, see the start and the end of the world and not realise that he was hopeless in love with his companion, it was like one huge soap opera revolved around one person, 'I don't understand you' Megan said truthfully, she hoped when they found Rose he wouldn't be so sceptical and irrational,

'Oh well, you wouldn't, would you?' he glared at her miserably. 'I would if you would just tell me' Megan said, 'She's gone because of you!' Megan knew this already and was already feeling guilty enough as it was with out the doctor repeating old news flashes, 'Yeah, you've made that clear enough, but if I can remember clearly, you've just come to me for help, despite you've already thrown me out once already' Megan said, she knew this was because he just wanted Rose back but couldn't help feeling irritated all the same.

'Yeah, and if I can remember clearly, you just turned up and expected me to look after you' the doctor snapped looking down at her as if she was some inferior, lesser species when infact she was the same as him, 'That's not what I wanted, I don't need looking after, I've been falling through time and space for nearly nine centuries…trust me, I'm not the sort that needs or wants looking after, I wanted to know what happened…I needed your help' Megan retorted, disgusted at the fact that he thought she needed looking after 'I would have thought you'd guess what had happened by being here, right now… you just being here had mucked and ruined everything' she began to tremble, when they argued before she though that was the end of it. She was so glad when he came back but it frightened her to see how he changed as soon as he saw her again.

'Yeah, but what have I done? What have I done that so bad you can't look me in the eye?' Hot tears burned Megan's eyes and checks as they rolled down her face. Her voice trembled as she tried to breath steadily 'It's not my fault, I'm alive, I didn't ask to be involved in this, I cant help who I am, especially if I don't even know what I've done to you that's so wrong, you wont even tell me, do you know how guilty I feel?'

'Guilt, you don't know the meaning of the word' he sharply looked away from her, Megan leant forward, releasing her knees which were hugged to her chest, she kneeled before him, 'You know what, maybe I don't, but I think you do…why can't you just tell me?' the doctor paused for a long time, Megan stared at him, afraid to say anything that made things worse, the doctor took a deep breath Megan froze to the spot.

'I thought you were dead, 874 years, I thought you were dead, along with the rest of them, your father told me to look after you but I couldn't, when I watched you fall… ' he started out so quietly, softly, but he grew in anger and Megan backed away, she was throwing questions at him now out of spite, he'd been so cruel to her, she knew that it was all because of him anxious about Rose but she had learned from living on earth how to get to the point of zero tolerance, normally she would have snapped way, way back, now she had nothing left in her, all the charm, wit, was either soaked up by the curse or the doctor's cold heart. Mary's Bell began to ring in her head.

'You needed to be safe' that wasn't enough for Megan, that was easy enough to say and he could easily get away with saying it and not meaning it. 'Well if you cared so much about me, how comes you left me, it didn't even occurred to you I might of lived?' She asked in sheer desperation. 'Why do you ask all these questions?' the doctor said calmer than before, on the other hand, Megan was raging 'Because that's what I am, a question, someone one no one knows about, there is nothing to know apart from the fact, I'm just one person with no real name, no place, identity, it's one lie after another, Just tell me' Megan shouted as her voice became strained.

'I'm your godfather' he started 'You still are' Megan said 'I was meant to protect you, I promised your parents and I didn't, I didn't want to risk loosing you too, a baby, a vulnerable child…and there's Rose, I've lost count how many times I've nearly lost her, I care about her and now you've come back, I really have lost her' Megan had shut off once again, the visions were clearer than ever, there were so many, The doctor and Rose were kissing, she was being buried thrown in a pit, was running in pitch black and could hear people screaming, this time, she could understand what the voices were saying;

_Here I am, Megan, can you help me, I'm here now, and I've come to take you. _

She shot up, beads of sweat lined on here forehead, the doctor was crouched over her. 'Oh my god' She said, rubbing her eyes 'what is it?' The doctor said holding her steady; 'She's come to take us' the doctor looked at her waiting for her to carry on, when she showed no signs of doing so, he prompted her 'What does she want us to do?' he asked 'It's the only way' Megan said looking at the doctor with her scared, glazed eyes. 'What does she want so we can give it to her? I want Rose back' The doctor tried to encourage Megan to speed up her explanation 'She needs a sacrifice' the doctor had a plausible response to that, 'she's a 9 year old girl, in what way does she need a sacrifice…Well they're not having Rose, I'll die for her if I have to' Megan shook her head 'It's not her she needs, she needs someone who will hold her hand and tell her it will be alright all the way, I think she wants us,' The doctor raised his hands 'We need to walk her through the rift, it's something we have or one of us has that will open it so she can go through it. It all makes sense, the visions and the nightmares, she's showing me the way, she cant go herself, because she scared and she doesn't have what she needs to leave Swedianborgian Space' she said looking at her feet, 'No it doesn't, so your saying, she wants me, and something you have' he began mentally making of note of the research 'But it must be something she needs me to find, or to give her' Megan finished, the doctor sighed heavily.

'Why didn't they take you before?' The doctor asked 'That would make it too difficult, before the energy in the Swedianborgian hold was too weak and couldn't split with only one person opening it, if it was left long enough, they'd get… if I'd figured this out earlier none of this would have happened' Megan knew the doctor would do whatever it took to get Rose back, she didn't want to tell him he'd have to kill her first, and take the stone to reopen the vortex. But by the looks of things she might of have to.

'We're gonna stop this, and we'll find Rose, and everything will be alright' he tried to strengthen her and was vaguely optimistic about it. 'Where are we going?' she said confused, the doctor telling her they could go no where for a while. 'Can I ask you something?' the doctor looked up at her. 'you fell through time and space for 860 years and yet you look no more than 14 or 15' Megan shrugged, 'I don't know what happened, my mind has so much in it blocks everything in my memory, I'm still learning, doctor she pursed her lips together like a story teller after scaring a child to death, the doctor wasn't a scared child, but an intrigued somewhat juvenile adult. 'How are you learning?' The doctor asked

Megan paused for a long time, remembering the necklace which was burning her skin. Megan went to call for him but didn't appear to be able to. She knew the necklace was a vital part but didn't want to say anything. 'Your lying to me' the doctor said, 'I told you to tell me everything but your not are you'

'What?' Megan said surprised. 'tell me what happened, from the moment you smashed the mirror' suddenly realising what he was doing he quickly changed the subject hoping she wouldn't ask about it again 'I didn't smash the mirror, the glass yes, the mirror…she did that, with the bell,' the doctor shuddered and a breath of mental wind swept through his mind 'Explain…fully' he folded his arms.

'I was angry, I'd thrown a glass at the mirror showing my reflection, water and glass went everywhere, then she was there, behind me, I turned and looked over my shoulder and she was gone, I faced the mirror again and she was just there staring at me, ringing her bell' Megan shuddered 'What happened after that?'

'I never actually saw her before that, but things have always happened that I've never been able to explain. She kept coming back, in my dreams, at first, then during the day' the colour drained from her face, Megan got up and went through her bag 'Look at these' she said handing him a few photographs 'What are they?' he said studying them closely 'They're pictures'

'Of you' he finished for her only focusing on the foreground 'Look closer' she said barley even a whisper, He squinted at the photos, behind every smiling Megan, there was a innocent figure of Mary. 'Oh my god…how long has this been happening?' he gaped at the pictures. 'About 8 months, ever since I landed on earth…I was desperate, remembering you; I looked you up on the net, I had to find you. She wants help but she didn't know how to go about it, who ever opens the rift will die, it should be me, you and Rose deserve to be together and I'm the one who caused all this, I have to do this, now come on…we have to get out of here'

After yet another awquard silence she suddenly realised that they were doing nothing remotely close to saving Rose, Guilt burnt through her skin but clenched her fists and she spoke up confused. 'Hello? Aren't we suppost to be going to find Rose, I thought we were on a mission?' Megan asked in a questioning tone. 'We can't go anywhere, not for a few hours, for some reason, your what ever knocked the system out, it needs to charge…why don't you have a lie down?' the doctor asked out of concern but his attempts were thrown right back at him. 'But we're running out of time' she said desperately 'don't you think I know that, now rest'

'No way, every time I close my eyes I see these creatures getting closer and closer…I might have a bath' she started out snappy but realising the doctor's concern eased off a little. 'Sure, yell if you need anything' the doctor said reassuringly 'Thanks' she said, rubbing her eyes

When she successfully found her found she entered the en-suite and turned the taps on, she walked past the mirror, a measly figure appeared in the reflection, it's vain eyes, bloodshot and Menacing, face as white as snow tinted blue, long black hair covered most of it's face. It wore a billowing dirty smock _Hurry, times is running out, I can only hold onto her for so long_ Mary said. As Megan felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end she looked at the mirror, the face had gone. Suddenly the ground beneath her feet shifted, she fell and banged her head on the side of the bath and fell into the hot water, bobbing in the water she had visions of being dragged through the time vortex, deafening screams of the past, present and future, to Megan, she could remember briefly that this was what it was like for the 874 years she was stuck in the vortex. She tried to scream but she couldn't. Through the whole thing, Mary's bell was ringing.

Back in the control room, the doctor was frantically trying to piece bits of the puzzle together, anything to see his loves return. He noticed the temperature gage go up. 'Them girls, always using all the hot water, anyone would think she'd been knocked out…MEGAN' realising what he had just said, he sprinted down the corridors to her room, which was filled with steam, he felt stupid to have left her. He burst in to find Megan floating in the bath; the water was flowing over the sides of the bath. He turned the taps off and lifted Megan out of the water. As Megan felt this, hands were strangling her she began to kick and scream, the doctor ignored the water that scolded his arms.

'Let go of me' she screamed terrified. 'Megan…Megan' He laid her beside the bath and covered her with a towel. 'It's alright, Megan, it's the doctor' He soothed. She came round a while later, a little embarrassed to find her hair was wet but had dry clothes on, she couldn't remember a thing. The doctor was sat beside her; he didn't notice her stir but she noticed what he was focusing on. It was a photo, of him and Rose, it was small, from the passport photo booths, and he tenderly rubbed his finger over the figure of Rose. 'Doctor?' he looked up sharply stuffing the photograph into his jacket pocket quickly so Megan wouldn't notice what he was doing 'Megan…' he leaned forward to steady her when she tried to sit up 'What Happened?' she said breathlessly as if she'd put all her energy into sitting up.

'You were running a bath, you must have had a turn again…you fell into the bath while it was still running' Megan looked at her clothes, then the doctor, then her clothes again, flushing bright red. 'But I'm in dry clothes?' She said, the doctor chuckle at the fact she was most distressed by her being in dry clothes. 'Don't worry, you've been asleep for hours, you dried off by yourself…tell me about these visions, you said they told you where to go?' she took a long time to answer, when the doctor was about to prompt her she took a sharp breath and began. 'She didn't mean it' Megan began

'No, Mary has gone a bit far, more than she can handle, if we're gonna help her

and get Rose back…I need answer Megan, no more lies' Megan lowered her head to her chest and closed her eyes, 'They'll hurt you' the doctor shook his head 'I don't care' Megan looked up and swallowed deeply, 'You've always wanted to know why the TARDIS was attracted to earth?' She asked, her voice straining already. 'Yes' he said, encouraging her to carry on. 'She knew I was here…the TARDIS, she knew where I was' she said biting her lip; she could see the doctor mentally squirming. 'Go on' he said lowly and full of doubt.

'You ripped open Gallifrey, the time vortex and I fell through time and space with you, and you didn't even know. All my life, minus the 8 months I was dumped on earth for I've been stuck there, its completely messed things up, but as for you, not only did you kill everything on Gallifrey excluding yourself and me, I was left here all this time and you didn't know, I thought you were smart' She said 'Oi, don't patronise me' The doctor growled but calmed down to let Megan continue her story. 'I've been trapped, Mary found me first because I couldn't go anywhere to get away from her, but you could, she used me to find you because she knew

you could help her, I don't know what you can or are going to do but we have to do it now' Megan wasn't given much of a chance to finish 'You don't understand' he said bowing his head 'I know I don't' Megan said 'but I'm not the one calling you a murderer or anything personal like that but it is the truth and I told you it would hurt. I can't say to you that I know what it feels like or I've been in your position but I haven't, I fell through time and space for 874 years but hey? I don't know how you feel' She manipulated certain gestures with her arms to prove her point, 'but I can, and will do anything to help you put it right, I will help you get Rose back if you let me'

'Anything?' the doctor asked, he was clearly taken aback by Megan's confrontation, 'Yes' she said, in such away that it couldn't have been clearer to anyone that she meant it. 'Oww' she yelped from putting her hand in her pocket.

'What's wrong?' he asked concerned 'The stone, it's boiling' Megan blurted out easing the pain from her fingers 'I thought you said it was a necklace,' he said observing it as she with drew the pendant from her pocket. 'I did…it is, Do you know what this is?' She asked, the doctor gasped with a mixture of shock and horror, 'what, what is it?' She asked impatiently, 'Where did you get that?' He said, his mouth gaping wide, 'It fell with me, through the vortex, packing the whole universe inside,' The doctor shook his head 'Nah, it's always had the whole universe in it' Megan stamped her foot, 'Damn it that's what I told Rose' the doctor had to smile at her relentless comments. She gave it to the doctor; he handled it carefully with his long spindly fingers Megan helped him wrap the string it was tied to around his fingers 'If you spin it, you get a Birdseye view of everything!' She said, the doctor looked down at her, admiring her knowledge. He began to swing it but nothing happened, 'That's odd' she said, taking it from him, 'I can use it, why cant you?' the doctor waved his hand 'It doesn't matter, just show me it' She started to spin it rapidly Mary's bell started to ring, it began to hum as it spun faster and faster, she suddenly let go, 'What did you do that for?' the doctor scolded harshly. 'I can't do it, it's too hot, it's never been like that before' she said rubbing her raw psalms. 'It's being called' the doctor said looking around the room 'sending a signal, only it doesn't know who it's real owner is so it will respond to anyone who calls it, but so far it's only been you that has used it, who ever it is it must be incredibly similar to be able to access like you,' Megan shook her head 'But you couldn't use it' She rightly pointed out, 'Whoa' she corrected herself 'If its who I think it is…' she began the doctor quickly caught on 'Mary…she's doing it, she said she'd find us'

'Someone has been controlling me, like the writing on the walls and everything, it was her...she was inside my head, It's not me who can access it it's her because she's in the swedianborgian space… but now she's strong enough to use it outside my body…this is bad, she's starting to realise the power, only she doesn't know how to really use it, and if she's got Rose, she could do anything to her, not intentionally though,' The doctor gritted his teeth, the thought of his Rose being hurt was unbearable. Megan screamed, 'Mary, where are you, you have to call, I can't hear you, ring out...' Megan shouted

She jolted out off bed and stood up on the mattress, towering over the doctor who was very puzzled 'What is it?' Megan was frantic, 'She's here; she's here, in the TARDIS, we have to get out now, she'll show us how!' Suddenly, Mary appeared, the doctor had never seen her before so was a little shocked _lets go_ Mary said holding her hand out to Megan, who took it and ran out of the room, the doctor quickly followed a little shocked at seeing Mary and followed Megan down the corridors

'We need to get out' Megan shouted over her shoulder at the doctor, the lights of the TARDIS went out; the doctor overtook Megan and pulled her by the hand. For support, Megan ran her hands along the walls, her hands were bleached with blood, streaking the walls a bright red. 'What's happening, Mary what are you doing?' She shouted but Mary stayed silent and tugged her along the corridors which were being anything but helpful to the doctor, _Just get out _she calmly back at Megan and the doctor _it is finally time._ Between them there was a lot of shouting, eerie sickening hums not belonging to the TARDIS filtered though the walls, They ran out of the TARDIS into bare streets, Cold silent, wrecked, Megan ran straight into the back of the doctor and took a few steps away from where the doctor was glued to the spot, he didn't even so much as flinch, the wind picked up at her thin hooded jacket and tugged at her shoulder length plaited hair, she shuddered.

'She stranded us here, but how?' The doctor said looking around miserably 'This is it…where I had the vision' Megan said running, leaving Mary's side to a patch in the middle of the dirt road, she saw hand prints in the soil and where the hands had been dragged leaving a deep trail. She put her hand in the trail, it fitted perfectly. 'Oh my gosh' She said shaking her head in disbelief. 'What is it?' The doctor said crouching down beside her 'These hand marks, I made them in my vision, her hand came out the ground and pulled me (Hear faint screams of flashbacks) I tried to get away' _How was I to know it would get out of hand, I'm really sorry Megan, I really am. _Mary began to weep; Megan got up and put her hand on Mary's shoulder.

'What do we do now?' Megan looked up at the doctor desperately 'Find Rose' From no where, a huge gun shot like sound ripped through the empty village, they hadn't made the sound…all Megan could think about was who it was. The doctor spun round and was confronted by another child, much older than Mary, a boy, it was very apparent that this boy was not just looking for the other side. Mary seemed to know the boy already as she coward behind Megan. _It's him, it's him! _She sobbed, 'Is that who you're afraid of?' Megan asked _He's horrible _Mary said in response. _Come off it girl, I'm not that bad; I've been looking after your friend for you since you lost her. _Mary stood out from behind Megan and spoke up _you took her away from me, what have you done to her? _The small child stamped her foot, the other boy just laughed _Oooh, and someone's losing their patience._ 'Look I don't know who you are but we're here to help you' the doctor said _you're here for the girl, aren't you? _'Yes, we are…you got a problem with that?' Megan said hands on hips. _Have you ever heard of the phrase finder's keeper's loser's weepers? _The boy narrowed his eyes devilishly.

Meanwhile, Megan had seen someone wondering the silent streets. She knew who it was with barely a glance. It was Rose, only it wasn't.

'We can open the Swedianborgian rift and let your through, I can do that' the doctor tried to negotiate but the boy was having none of it, with little intension of making it out of the Swedianborgian space at all. He forwarded his hand and a beam of light shot out through his fingers. The force of impact made the doctor fall to the ground. 'Why are you doing this?' The doctor asked in obvious pain, _Because you deserve it…I know what you did in the time war. _

'Rose?' She called out, Megan picked up a pace to catch up with Rose but Rose ignored her. 'Rose? She called out to her again, and put her hand up on Rose's shoulder she turned round and this time, she looked up, Megan could have been sick, the beautiful face of Rose Tyler was now drained and White, she slumped along just like the face of evil the other boy, 'What's he done to you?' she said and in shock and panic Megan shouted for the doctor, he was crippled on the ground, with the boy standing over him. Her two heart beats raged inside her chest, she stood in front of Rose and shock her, Rose grabbed Megan by the wrist with an icy cold hand, eyes blaring, just like the boy. She tried to grab the necklace which was around Megan's Neck. 'Oooh what a pretty necklace you have' Rose chanted 'NO!' Megan shouted weakly. She struggled out of Rose's grip to be faced with Mary right on her heels. 'Mary you have to help me, just like our games…' _What do I have to do? _Megan looked her in the eye 'close your eyes, wish that you were on the other side, you call the other side it will come to you…and call Rose from the dark side' _I don't think I can '_You've got to, if you do all the connecting I can open the rift with my magic necklace' _I'm not stupid, that will kill you _Mary said, Megan bit her tongue 'Just do it' Rose stood paralysed as the boy ran his fingers over her face 'Leave her alone' The doctor cried

'Megan, what's going on?' the doctor shouted, 'Mary, I have faith in you, call them, scream….' She retrieved the stone from her pocket and took Mary's hand,

'NOW….' Megan shouted, spinning the stone, as Mary started to scream, traces of other voices and commands could be heard, Light shot out of the pool the stone had created, knocking the boy and Rose to the Floor, the doctor crawled over to her, Light penetrated the whole area, make it very difficult to see, the doctor shielded his eyes as light poured from Megan's own. Mary and the boy suddenly disappeared and the closed off in seconds, Megan was left standing there, weak at the knees. The doctor could hear but not see Mary _Thank you Megan. Thank you, I am now free of the Swedianborgian space. _'Megan?' The doctor called to her, unsure of how she would respond, she turned her head to face the doctor, the stone swaying gently with a dull glow, she turned to speak and as she did so, golden wisps of light filtered out of her mouth like cigarette smoke 'The rift is still open, it is wounded' The doctor found her hard to understand 'How do we close it?' he asked 'You cant, but I can, every cell in my body is dead so I might as well finish the deal' she looked away from him into space 'But you cant' he began to argue you Megan didn't give him the chance 'Just watch me'

As the energy blasted into her, the stone began to glow, she was thrown back, still, standing, light filtered out of Megan, her head hung back and light poured out of her, as the light poured out, the stone fell from her hand and hit the floor, a huge plume of light and sound exploded, screams and echoes of every word, whispered, shouted, laughed, by Megan all came out at once, when the light dimmed down. Megan stood still, the doctor found it hard to tell if she was any different.

She stared at him, to weakened or afraid to move, looking at her arms and clothes which were covered in blood, she promptly keeled over in a head, her legs tangled and one of her arms lay still on the ground the other resting on her just as still chest. The doctor ran, he collapsed at her side and touched her face with his hands, the stone lay next to her, glowing dully. She was still, his whole mind skipped the area around him began to spin, as a sphere of light opened up from the stone, inside was everything, the whole of time and space and with a mental flash the doctor was unable to say a word, he sat bolt upright to see measly streets of 'Swedianborgian space' had become familiar interiors of the TARDIS. He was confused, Rose lay peacefully beside him, Megan was gone, the stone was gone, in anxiety, He raced through the TARDIS and saw the blood stained walls were clean, not a trace of stain. He ran into Megan's room and bolted into the ensuite which was where she'd been drenched in water from where she'd fallen in previously, there was no water in the bath and the mat was bone dry. There was no Megan.

Suddenly, he could here slight movement in the control room, thinking it was Rose he ran back only to be frozen on the spot to see Megan standing right in front of him. Her clothes were still blood stained red and her face white. 'Megan, I thought, I saw you, I thought you were dead' she slowly turned around on the spot; he noticed she had the drawing in her hands. One of the lenses of her glasses were cracked, she didn't seem to be that bothered. He paused as she looked up at him and stared, 'What are you doing?' He asked 'It's not meant to be this way' she whispered. Ripping the drawings in two, 'What do you mean?'

'It doesn't always work out, but it wasn't your fault, none of this' the doctor was scared to believe this was Megan but his hearts were telling him this was Megan, the poor child at peace for such a huge burden she needn't had needed to carry. She seemed normal enough but she looked sad as if it was never going to be ok.

'Your not making sense' the doctor said, Megan hung her head and smiled sarcastically 'It never did, you thought, you saw I was dead…you were right' she said blankly her voice dipping a eerie unusual tone as if it was a groan. 'But you're here, right now' the doctor was confused, he'd hate to admit it but he was, he'd seen her wither away from his grasp, colder than death and yet here she was.

'Like I said, it's never made sense, but I have to go now, but I had to make sure you knew it was neither you or Rose's fault' the doctor's relief left him as quickly as it had come 'You're alive' he argued he wasn't going to believe that after everything Megan was going to leave him now. He felt a strange nagging in his stomach then suddenly realised what it was…denial. 'Humans have a heart beat, Gallifreyans have two, I have none…you should get rid of all the drawings, any existence of me, it will be easier that way' she said handing him the drawings which she'd previously ripped to shreds, bits of paper fluttered to the floor which went un-noticed. 'What happened to the stone…it's gone' the doctor asked 'I know' Megan replied, 'It has, now there really is nothing left of Gallifrey, shame, if we'd known you could have shown Rose, the real Rose the făüë öç ïðħё' The doctor stepped back 'Sky of dreams' the doctor said 'Yes, with you on control of that I'd love to see the look on her face, but now it's gone…at least you got Rose back'

'But you can't go' he said stepping forward 'What would you have preferred? Me or Rose?' The doctor thought carefully, in the beginning, he would have said Rose straight away; he wanted to now but didn't want to loose Megan either. 'I want both of you' he begged her 'It doesn't work like that, though it was pretty inevitable that I would draw the short straw' she pursed her lips and looked up at him, her glasses ridged halfway down her nose, just so she could look over them.

'This isn't fair' he said throwing his hands in front of him 'I never said it was, I knew what I had to do, now it's your turn, you know what you have to do' she said nodding in encouragement. The doctor hung his head in pain and grief, he didn't reply to Megan's comment. She staggered over to him and with her icy hand lifted his chin up so he could see her; she looked into his eyes, which were mellow pools of tears and sorrow. She lowered her hands so they rested comfortably on his shoulders 'Rose, yeah, she's gonna wake up and think it's all her fault that I'm not here but you must be there for her and look after her. You can get over me together but you wont cope without each other' She stepped away from him.

'I don't want to do this' the doctor groaned like a school child 'Well, your gonna have to, or you'll loose Rose too. You love her…and don't deny it. You're the last of the time lords from starting from now, you can do anything' she said smiling softly 'But I don't want to be able to do that; I just want it to be like before' Megan sighed, 'Life wouldn't be life if we always got what we want' she said wisely 'But I've never had what I want' the doctor complained 'You've got Rose' Megan said. 'She'll hate me for letting you do this' he said pulling away from Megan 'Your not doing anything, it's all been done. I only came to say goodbye, there's nothing else I can do' She came close to the doctor.

'Goodbye Theta' She pulled him into a hug; he shivered at the fact her once warm touch was now icy. He closed his eyes while he griped her, only to realise he was hugging air, she was gone. Rose still lay beside him and he lifted her up and took her to the infirmary to check her over. He sat with her, preparing in his head what to tell her when she woke up. He walked back to the centre of the TARDIS. The walls were now clean, no trace of blood ever existing on the walls. He saw Megan's school bag slumped on the floor, the pictures which she'd shown him lying there also, Megan was still in them but Mary was not. He caressed the face with his thumb, his head hurt. He heard Rose cry out. 'Doctor!'

'Rose!' a heave of emotion swept over him, after everything Megan said, his Rose was alive, and he was never going to let anything going to happen to his Rose ever again. He raced into the infirmary and flung himself at Rose, who was taken a back at his reactions. He hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair. 'Oh Rose' He cried. 'Doctor?' She said struggling for breath 'You can let go of me' she laughed. 'Oh Rose, I thought you were dead, I'm so sorry' he continued 'its ok, its ok' Rose tried to calm him, he held her tighter. 'It's not' He began 'Where's Megan got to?' The doctor froze; he was hoping she'd never ask.

'Where's Megan, what happened to her?' the doctor gulped 'She's not here' he said in barely a whisper 'Why...you didn't…' Rose tried to form words but the lump in her throat prevented her from doing so. 'No, I didn't send her away, I wanted her to stay…do remember any of what happened' the doctor said looking down at her hands he were holding 'No' she said slowly 'She's gone…she's, she's dead' with that she jerked her hands out of his grasp and sat up 'Dead? Because of me? Me the stupid blond who's always getting caught'

'No, the girl that took you, Megan got you back, Rose cried, the doctor too, they held each other for a long time. 'She saved us; she did it for me, because she knew…' the doctor began but shut himself up before any more harm was done. 'What?' Rose looked up at his tear stained face 'You're telling me she did this for you!' She spat 'She didn't know what she was doing…she was under the control' she shook her head in disgust 'You let her do it?' she questioned him angrily. 'I didn't want to loose you because…' he began but Rose left him no chance to explain 'Because of what? She was 14 years old, younger than me, she was just a kid and you let her do that?' the doctor stood up and paced around the room, 'You don't understand' he said turning just as cold as Rose, but she was right, and maybe she would never understand.

'Oh no, I get it, your selfish, playing god with other people's lives except your own; I don't know how you can live with your self' Rose folded her arms and looked away from him 'Rose listen please' the doctor stood there staring at her as she raged at him 'No, I will not listen, Megan was here because of you, all she wanted was to know who you were, you even brought her back, she trusted you to help her, and did you help her, no, you never think of any one else but yourself, everywhere we go you wash your hands in someone's blood and dismiss it like their blood is water, you don't care about anyone else, you just want revenge because your life's so screwed up…I hate you'

Rose ran up to him, crying hysterically, trying to hit and punch him but was weak with crying, the doctor accepted her 'punches' without defence and held her arms to steady her, in exhaustion she collapsed into his arms sobbing violently, the doctor soothed her.

'Shh, it's alright, I know, I know' He was now crying as he slip down to the floor with her in his arms, 'I'm sorry Rose, so sorry, he said holding her close to him. 'You're not stupid; I don't really hate you,' the doctor stroked her hair 'I know, I know' he whispered 'I just didn't want it to be my fault she died' Rose whimpered into the doctor's drenched leather jacket. 'It's ok, it wasn't your fault' She squirmed in the doctors arms to look at him, 'If she's dead, what about her life on earth?' The doctor shook his head 'There isn't one' Rose frowned 'What?' the doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at her calmly stroking a strand of hair away from her face so she could see him 'Messing with time and space is a very tricky business' he began Rose shrugged 'Well, that figures' the doctor smiled at her bravery for the events 'She's been erased from time, now, she never fell to earth, if we go back there, they wont have a clue who she is, she was destroyed in time, she's nowhere, not even in the past. There was nothing I could do, I just watched it happen' Rose tugged at the collar of his now moist leather jacket, 'It wasn't your fault, doctor' Rose tried to reason with him but he wasn't willing to cooperate 'Then why do I feel so guilty?' Rose couldn't comprehend so didn't answer him. They sat there like that for a long, long time, neither of then knew exactly, Rose tiered with grief and angst had fallen asleep in the doctors grasp. The TARDIS hummed loudly, 'Shh' He hissed, on command, the TARDIS quietened down instantly. The doctor rocked Rose in his arms like a child, cradled her in his strong arms, letting not one particle of air come between them. He picked up Rose carefully as not to wake up and took her to his room; it was the closest that was the only reason why. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her shoulders, she shivered and he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, his Rose was now at peace.

He went back to the control room, with nothing to do, he was about to resort to fixing something that wasn't broken in the control but something caught his eye, on the floor beside the control panel, was a small shoulder bag, it wasn't Rose's and certainly wasn't his, it was Megan's he picked it up and it was still heavy, he remembered when he over heard Megan and Rose chatting, close friends, like sisters. He emptied the contents of the bag on the floor and knelt down beside the objects which were now scattered, amongst the things there was a pen like object, but the doctor knew full well it wasn't a pen, it was a sonic screw driver, she'd never told him she had one, maybe she was too afraid of what he'd say to her, looking back at his behaviour, he didn't blame her.

He then turned to the notebook which had been lying on the beautifully crafted device. On the front, it was totally blank, no title or anything. When he opened it up it found it was a journal. He felt guilty to read on but she'd probly want him to anyway, as he read the passage, he could hear Megan reading it in his head.

_I don't know what's happening, I don't know how to stop it, all I know is that he does, sometimes I hate being Gallifreyan, I know he's out there and there may be others too, but in my head, I'm all alone. On a lighter note, totally out marked Mr Flack in Physics with philosophical debate about there being 9 planets, what does he know? Not my fault if I'm smarter than he is…at least I made the class laugh when I told him he could stick his board rubber so far up his…oh uh, got to go, Got my music lesson at 6 and it's now…6. End of entry_

He flicked through to another page Megan's voice ringing in his ears as he heard her read _6 weeks to the summer hols, about one hour since I was shoved onto my arse in the cold, ok it's the middle of June but I mean it metaphorically. I found him, but just like everyone else, he doesn't believe me, I don't know what I was thinking when I thought he would, he doesn't know how lucky he is to have Rose, Rose is so cool, she understands me which is a first coz no one has ever understood me, even when I shout, which I do a lot but sometimes you have to let these apes off because they don't understand Gallifreyan. That must be my new years revolution, cut back on home language, it's strange, I never used to know so much, I've always understood it, speaking it, goes right over my head, but I can speak it fluently like English, people think I've made it up, god, I know I'm bright, but not that bright, well as for the doctor, I know he'll be back, Mary's not just after my help, and in my opinion, the only way she's gonna get him to get off his arse is by taking something from him well actually, someone, she wont obviously mean it, give her a break she's only 9. You'd better watch out doctor, I know Mary; She'll do whatever she thinks is right, even if she doesn't understand it. She knows exactly what buttons to push to make you go. Oh no! Rose, the doctor might be a blind idiot, but rose is blind for all the wrong reasons, they have to come back before it's too late._

He flicked through the diary to read the last entry written, it was only yesterday.

_All this is coming to a head, ok, ok I know it was me who physically wrote on the walls, notice I'm saying physically, but she made me do it. I don't blame Mary; she's just a scared little girl who wants some help to get to the other side... Rose went to her, to help her and things got out of hand, and the doctor blames me, to be honest, I don't blame him either, I blame myself too, I just want her back, I'll die if I have to, its not like I'm worth anything to anyone, I thought I'd have at least 1 chance with the doctor but I don't even have that. Bum, my sonic screw driver battery is dead, that's thanks to Rose for making me mind read the doctor while he was asleep…never again, mind you, Rose might have enjoyed it. So my sonic screwdriver is temporarily un-sonic so I cant lock my diary, it should be ready to use in a few hours, it charges it's self because it likes to be independent, the doctor doesn't know I have one of those, it's mine, and he'd probly laugh at it because it's purple. He's like that, only some of the time though, he's a great person really, I only wish he'd like me more._

The Doctor slammed the book shut, he didn't need to read any more, Megan was right all along, he'd known that for a while but that wasn't the point, he just wanted everything to go back to normal, he wasn't sure how scared his relationship with Rose was going to be but he was going to fight for it. He thought about Rose. It had never occurred to him, well, not really, they'd had the occasional 'Moment' but nothing that would persuade him otherwise. These new feelings were new to him, he'd never felt like it before, but he never thought it was a bad thing, quite the opposite infant, he had all these feelings but had no idea what to do about it, could he tell and risk loosing her, no, he wasn't willing to let that happen.

His feelings were only made clearer when he and Rose met Megan

Ok, ok he was going to admit it; he was jealous, very jealous. He couldn't help it; for once she wasn't particularly interested in him. He was upset; he didn't want Megan to have full priority over _his_ Rose. He cared so much for Rose, and was aware of how dangerous this revelation involving Megan was. He knew if they got involved Rose would get hurt, and she did, and so did Megan, Rose had swelled up in anger, it was only fair, she felt she was responsible for Megan's death, she was terribly with drawn and needed support to get through this mess

Well, there was one thing he knew, he would be there for Rose, whatever, her loving someone other than him didn't change his feelings towards her. The fact that he was madly in Love with Rose was something he couldn't change. But he couldn't be, his kind aren't suppost to experience feelings like this, but the reality was this; he was, and there was nothing he could do about it. Having these emotions was confusing enough but working out how to control them was another. What would he say? He had no clue.

He felt silly, usually, he'd just dismiss it, but he couldn't, he just dreamt night after night about him holding her in his arms. He was worried that he was getting obsessed, but he just loved her. He could try to hide from him but he knew now it was too late, there was no point. He was a lost man in love, no knew about it, he wanted to tell her but he didn't have the heart to dampen her smile she had gained from being around Megan. They understood each other, on human ways of thinking, but he wanted her to have that smile from him. He certainly had it bad that was for sure.

So what next? He knew what he had to do but that was easier said than done, and there was too much in the way, he had to face it, he was 900 years old, seen the beginning and end of the world, lost count of how many times he'd faced death and he was afraid of…Love, how wet was that? He wasn't in love…wait, yes he was…madly. And it was only Megan's appearance that made him really realise. But now really wasn't the time, now he was going to make time for Rose and her feelings, not his own. They were going to preserve Megan's memory one way or another; he screwed up, big time, he thought harshly, through silent monologue in his head. 'I'm a time lord, I'm suppost to do anything, I can do anything, except foiling death'


End file.
